megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X4/Gallery
Gallery of Mega Man X4. Logos MMX4Logo.png|English Logo Artwork MMX4Promo.jpg|Japanese cover and promo art. MMX4 Promo Art.png|Alternate version of the art with all the eight bosses. GeneralPortrait.jpg|General. X4MaverickGroup1.jpg|Split Mushroom, Magma Dragon, Cyber Peacock, Web Spider. RepliforceGroup2.jpg|Jet Stingray, Slash Beast, Storm Owl, Frost Walrus. Characters X4 X Concept.jpg|Concept art of Mega Man X. X4 xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of X. X4 xleap.jpg|Mega Man X. X4 xpose.jpg|Mega Man X. Raidden Armor X4.jpg|X in the Raiden Ride Armor. X4FullArmor.jpg|Concept art of Fourth Armor. X4 xarmor1.jpg|Fourth Armor. X4 xarmor2.jpg|The second illustration. X4FourthArmor3.jpg|The third illustration. Ultimate armor concept art.png|Concept art of Ultimate Armor. Ultimate ArmorX.png|Ultimate Armor. X4 ultarmor2.jpg|The second illustration. X4 ultarmor3.jpg|The third illustration. X4 Zero Concept.jpg|Concept art of Zero X4 zerodash.jpg|Zero with Z-Saber. X4 zerodefend.jpg|Zero. X4 zeroslash.jpg|Zero slashing with his Z-Saber. RAEagle.jpg|Zero in the Eagle Ride Armor. X4SSCoverArt.jpg|Zero in the Japanese Sega Saturn Limited Edition booklet cover. RepliforceSConcept.jpg|Concept art of Repliforce reploids. X4-Colonel.png|Concept art of Colonel. Colonel.jpg|Colonel. X4 colonel1.jpg|Colonel. GeneralConcept.jpg|Concept art of General. General.jpg|General. MMX4IrisConcept.jpg|Concept art of Iris. X4 iris2.jpg|Iris. X4 iris3.jpg|Iris. Double1ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Double. Double2ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Double's true form. Double.jpg|Double. Double2MMX4.jpg|Double. Mmx4double2.jpg|Double's true form. DoubleProfileMMX4.jpg|Double's profile shot. SigmaOrigMegaManX4concept.jpg|Concept art of Sigma. MMX4 Hunter (X).png|Concept art of Hunter 1. MMX4 Hunters (Zero).png|Concept art of Hunter 2. MMX4 Hunters (Zero) back.png|Concept art of Hunter 3. Bosses WebSpiderConcept.png|Concept art of Web Spider. Mmx4webspider.jpg|Web Spider. X4 Split Mushroom.png|Concept art of Split Mushroom. Mmx4splitmushroom.jpg|Split Mushroom. CyberPeacockMMX4ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Cyber Peacock. CyberPeacock2.jpg|Cyber Peacock. Storm Owl Sheet.jpg|Concept art of Storm Owl Mmx4stormowl.jpg|Storm Owl. X4 Magma Dragoon.png|Concept art of Magma Dragoon. Mmx4magmadragoon.jpg|Magma Dragoon. P1140816.JPG|Concept art of Frost Walrus. Mmx4frostwalrus.jpg|Frost Walrus. JetStingrayMMX4ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Jet Stingray. Mmx4jetstingray.jpg|Jet Stingray. SlashBeastMMX4ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Slash Beast. Mmx4slashbeast.jpg|Slash Beast. SigmaX4ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Sigma. X4Sigma.jpg|Sigma. Packages Sega Saturn Rockman X4 Special Limited Pack.jpg|Japanese Sega Saturn Special Limited Pack cover art. Rockman X4 Sega Saturn cover.jpg|Japanese Sega Saturn Special Limited Pack booklet cover art. Rockman X4 (Sega Saturn Collection).jpg|Sega Saturn Collection (Satakore) re-release cover. Rockman X4 Sega Saturn back.jpg|Sega Saturn JP back art. Mega Man X4 (Sega Saturn).jpg|US Sega Saturn cover art. Mega Man X4 Sega Saturn back.jpg|Sega Saturn US back art. PlayStation Rockman X4 (PlayStation) cover.jpg|Japanese PlayStation cover art. 5109_back.jpg|Japanese PlayStation back cover. Rockman X4 (PlayStation the Best).jpg|Japanese PlayStation cover art (PlayStation the Best of Family). Rockman X4 (PlayStation the Best) back.jpg|Japanese PlayStation (PlayStation the Best) back cover art. Rockman X4 (PSOne Books) cover.jpg|Japanese PlayStation (PSOne Books) cover art. Rockman X4 (PSOne Books) back.jpg|Japanese PlayStation (PSOne Books) back cover art. Mega Man X4 (PlayStation) (EU).jpg|European PlayStation cover art. Mega Man X4 (PlayStation) (EU) back.jpg|European PlayStation back cover. Mega Man X4 (PlayStation) (US).jpg|US PlayStation cover art. Mega Man X4 (PlayStation) (US) back.jpg|Playstation US cover art back. PC Rockman X4 (PC).jpg|PC Japanese cover art. Rockman X4 (PC) back.jpg|PC Japanese back art. Mega Man X4 (PC) (EU).jpg|PC European cover art. Mega Man X4 (PC) (EU) back.jpg|PC European back art. Mega Man X4 (PC) (US).jpg|PC US cover art. Mega Man X4 (PC) (US) back.jpg|PC US back art. Screenshots MMX4CyberSpace1.png|X in Cyber Peacock's stage MMX4-Z-Shipuuga-B-SS.png|Shipuuga against Web Spider MMX4-Z-Rakuhouha-B3-SS.png|Rakuhouha against Storm Owl MMX4-Z-Raijingeki-B3-SS.png|Raijingeki against Magma Dragoon MMX4-Z-Raijingeki-B2-SS.png|Against Slash Beast MMX4-Z-Raijingeki3-SS.png|Split Mushroom MMX4-FrostTowerC-B-SS.png|Charged Frost Tower on Jet Stingray MMX4-Z-Hyouretsuzan-CNL-SS.png|Against Colonel MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin-I-SS.png|Zero using Ryuenjin against Iris MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin-CSG-SS.png|Against Sigma MMX4-Z-Hyouretsuzan-SG-SS.png|Hyouretsuzan against Sigma Videos Rockman X4 TV Commercial Megaman X4 Opening TAS Mega Man X 4 PSX in 36 42 by Atma & FractalFusion HD Mega Man X4 TAS in 39 45.0 by sparky Mega Man X4 (X-Cutscenes) (01) Mega Man X4 (X-Cutscenes) (02) FINAL Mega Man X4 (Zero-Cutscenes) (01) Mega Man X4 (Zero-Cutscenes) (02) FINAL Mega Man X4 Zero Full Playthrough - Selrahc (100% Black Zero Armor, 4K HD, No Commentary) Category:Mega Man X4 Category:Galleries